The Horrible Histories Collection
In late 2003 Terry Deary released the Horrible Histories Magazine Collection and in 2005 some of the titles in the series were released as free audiobooks as part of a promotion with breakfast cereal. Originally planned to be 60, the series was continued with an additional 20. Issues Here is a list of the 80 Issues of the magazine in the order in which they are received: #The Gory Glory of Rome – (Roman Empire) #The Terrible Tudors: Horrible Henry – (Tudor King Henry VIII) #The Awesome Egyptians: Mummy Mania – (Ancient Egyptian Mummies) #The Vile Victorians: Cruel Britannia – (Victorian Britannia) #The Measly Middle Ages – (Middle Ages) #The Slimy Stuarts: Bombs & Broomsticks – (Stuart and Guy Fawkes) #The Groovy Greeks: Hits 'n' Myths – (Greek Mythology) #The Frightful First World War – (World War I) #The Angry Aztecs – (Aztecs) #The Bizarre Tsars – (Russian Tsars) #The Vicious Vikings – (Vikings) #The Terrible Tudors: Misery Mary – (Tudor Queen Mary) #The Savage Stone Age – (Stone Age) #Rotten Romans on the Rampage – (The end of the Roman Republic) #The Awesome Egyptians: Fabulous Pharaohs – (Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs) #The Gorgeous Georgians: Heroes & Villains – (Georgian Policemen and Criminals) #The Vile Victorians: Crime & Punishment – (Victorian Crime and Punishment) #The Wicked Wild West – (Wild West) #The Frightfully Fabulous French – (France) #The Slimy Stuarts: Burning Boils – (Stuart Diseases) #The Woeful Second World War – (World War 2) #The Terrible Tudors: Bad Bess – (Tudor and Elizabethan Queen Elizabeth the First) #The Extraordinary Explorers – (Explorers) #The Trendy 20s & The Dirty 30s – (Roaring Twenties in 1920s and Great Depression in 1930s) #America & its Scurvy Settlers – (America in 1600s and American Indians) #The Incredible Incas – (Incas) #The Smashing Saxons – (Saxons) #Rotten Romans in Britain – (The Roman conquest of Britain and Roman Britain) #The Vile Victorians: Foul Factories – (The Victorian Industrial Revolution) #The Groovy Greeks: Alexander the Not-So-Great – (Greek Alexander the Great) #The Slimy Stuarts: Charlie's Gets the Chop – (Stuart Charles I) #The Marauding Mongols – (Mongols and Mongolia) #Rowdy Revolutions: France – (French Revolution) #The Awful Ancients – (Ancient Civilizations) #The Sizzling Spanish – (Spanish) #The Beastly Barbarians – (Barbarians) #The Stormin' Normans – (Normans) #Ruthless Richard & the Useless Yorks – (The Wars of the Roses) #The Blitzed Brits – (Britain's Blitz in the Second World War) #Rowdy Revolutions: America – (American Revolutionary War) #The Silly Chilly Cold War – (Cold War) #The Cut-Throat Celts – (Celts) #The Ingenious Italians – (Italian Renaissance) #Nasty Knights & Crazy Crusaders – (Knights and Crusaders) #The Gorgeous Georgians vs. Nasty Napoleon – (Napoleonic Wars) #The Slicing Samurai – (Japanese Samurai) #The 'Orrible Ottomans – (Ottoman Empire) #Plundering Pirates – (Pirates) #Rowdy Revolutions: Russia – (Russian Communist Revolution) #The Jumbled Germans – (Germany) #The Amazing Africans – (Africa) #The Incredible Indians – (India) #Revolting Rebellions: Europe – (European Revolutions for Republic) #The Cheeky Chinese – (Chinese) #America's Very Uncivil War – (US Civil War) #The Terrific Pacific – (Pacific Islands) #The Irate Irish – (Ireland) #Revolting Rebellions: South America – (South America) #Cruel Colonials – (British Colonies) #The Awesome Aussies – (Australian Colonists and Aborigines) #The Scary Scots: Woad Warriors – (Scots and Picts) #Even More Rotten Romans – (Roman Empire and Emperors) #Awful England – (Pre-Norman England) #The Super South Africans -(South Africa) #The Shifty 50s – (The 50s). #Even More Extraordinary Explorers – (Explorers and The Age of Discovery) #The Amazing Americans – (Late 19th and early 20th century United States) #The Terrifying Trojans – (Trojans and City of Troy) #The Crazy Caribbean -(European Explorers, Colonists and Native Caribbeans) #Even More Vile Victorians – (Victorian Era) #The Wild Welsh – (Wales) #The Shocking 60s – (The 60s) #The Scary Scots: Tartan Terrors – (Pre-Act of Union Scotland) #The Busy Byzantines – (Byzantine Empire) #The Elegant Edwardians – (Edwardian Era) #Potty Portugal – (Portugal) #The Awesome North American Indians – (North American Indians and Indian Wars) #The Polar Brrrs – (The North and South Poles) #Awful England Again – (British Famous People) #Rotten Round-Up – (The Largest, Biggest and the Best) Each issue came with small cards depicting historic people, places, events and customs as well as a collection of timelines. The first 60 issues came with timelines each showing an era of human history, while the later 20 had timelines showing the history of themes such as fashion, art and science. There have also been three "special" magazines in the series. They are: *S1. Horrible Christmas – (Christmas) *S2. Cruel Crimes and Painful Punishments – (Crimes and Punishments) *S3. Cruel Kings and Mean Queens – (English Monarchs) The collection will not be relaunched in the UK in September 2009 Due To Low Trial Sales.[1] Gallery Hhm01thegorygloryofrome2.jpg|Magazine 1:The Gory Glory of Rome 619lfmT8QdL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 2:The Terrible Tudors Horrible Henry 283px-Hh3a.jpg|Magazine 3:The Awesome Egyptians Mummy Mania 610YHjDZ7kL._SS500_.jpg|Magazine 4:The Vile Victorians Cruel Britannia 51WIJSMS7iL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 5:The Measly Middle Ages 466px-Hh6a.jpg|Magazine 6:The Slimy Stuarts Bombs & Broomsticks 51NTgoCPrkL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 7:The Groovy Greeks Hits 'N' Myths 61H5Jr0Fq1L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 8:The Frightful First World War 468px-Hh9a.jpg|Magazine 9:The Angry Aztecs 462px-Hh10a.jpg|Magazine 10:The Bizarre Tsars 465px-Hh11a.jpg|Magazine 11:The Vicious Vikings 464px-Hh12a.jpg|Magazine 12:The Terrible Tudors Misery Mary 465px-Hh13a.jpg|Magazine 13:The Savage Stone Age 471px-Hh14a.jpg|Magazine 14:Rotten Romans On The Rampage 468px-Hh15a.jpg|Magazine 15:The Awesome Egyptians Fabulous Pharaohs 465px-Hh16a.jpg|Magazine16:The Gergeous Gergians Heroes & Villains 467px-Hh17a.jpg|Magazine17:The Vile Victorians Crime and Punishment 466px-Hh18a.jpg|Magazine 18:The Wicked Wild West 467px-Hh19a.jpg|Magazine 19:The Frightfully Fabulous French 61ig4f5e-2L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 20:the Slimy Stuarts Burning Boils 612EdsvlrwL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 21:The Woeful Second World War 61hYZ5ciLnL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 22:The Terrible Tudors Bad Bess 61XT4hhsWfL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 23:The Extraordinary Explorers 61GQ7gmahWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 24:The Trendy 20s & Dirty 30s 51bD5D7ia1L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 25:America And its Scurfy Settlers Category:Horrible Histories